<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>C'vest La Vie, So Run by Chernobylchaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188665">C'vest La Vie, So Run</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernobylchaos/pseuds/Chernobylchaos'>Chernobylchaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action/Adventure, BAMF sapnap, Badlands, Broken Bones, Dream Smp, Getting Lost, Manhunt - Freeform, Minecraft Manhunt, Mineshaft adventures, Multi, Not Beta Read, Other, Romance probably, Violence, dream team, he deserves it he's literally good at minecraft, listen these guys are about to get their shit wrecked, sapnap deserves more than to be comic relief, the boys are about to get lost, we go down like men who don't look over their work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:13:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29188665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chernobylchaos/pseuds/Chernobylchaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dream stepped away from George, he turned his back to the man as he finished his circle. Walking past Sapnap.. </p><p>It wasn’t a split second decision, but it sure felt like it. The idea rolled around in this hunter’s head for what felt like eternity, but the actions felt as if he had no time to truly think about it. Dream was only a foot away from Sapnap. In all his tall, green and weird glory. The eyes on his shoulders brought a shiver down Sapnap’s back. It looked wrong, it looked all wrong. Why would anything that lived look like that if there wasn’t something wrong with them. </p><p>Sapnap’s hand snaps out, wrapping around Dream’s ankle as he hauls himself to his knees. Yanking back and pulling the male’s foot from under him. </p><p>It caught Dream completely off guard, and he yelped as his back hit the ground. The other two hunters startled awake. </p><p>“I gotcha you little bitch.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>C'vest La Vie, So Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched carefully through the trees, the moon was high in the sky and the warm glow of the distant campfire illuminated the hunters. Their voices hushed and amongst themselves, they were aware of the dangers of the forest. Aware of what potentially lurked beyond the safety of their warm and bright fire. </p><p> </p><p>This was a very unforgiving world, filled with unexplainable things. Things that scholars wished they understood, things people who lived away from the safety of cities and villages wished never existed. </p><p> </p><p>Even now, Dream could hear the rattling bones of an animated archer walking about. </p><p> </p><p>He was hidden away in the leaves, the skeleton safely passing by beneath his perch. He watched with a careful eye as it gazed towards the fire before turning itself away.</p><p> </p><p>No one knew why they didn’t like light, none of the undead really seem to like the light.. Except spiders of course. Perhaps it’s because the sun catches them on fire, because then he would be afraid of the light too.</p><p> </p><p>“How do we even know he’s out here?” one of the men groans loudly. </p><p> </p><p>The group’s hushed murmurs began to turn into frustrated growls. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>I know he’s out here </em> .” The boy with the goggles hanging around his neck huffs. His eyes rolling as he leans back onto his hands. “His tracks are as clear as day,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Then how did you lose him, huh? Try answering that one George.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>George. The one with the goggles is George..</em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“I didn’t lose him! He just temporarily slipped away.”</p><p> </p><p>Dream could hear the forced patience in George’s voice. Even if he couldn’t quite see his expressions, he would almost be able to confidently bet that George had also rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap just calm down, it gives us a chance to have a break and rest for the night.” The hooded figure was composed and calm himself. He didn’t seem worried, in fact he almost sounded relieved to be able to have a break from the constant tracking. </p><p> </p><p>Now Dream knows the man with the headband around his forehead is Sapnap.. </p><p> </p><p>“And give him the opportunity to potentially jump us? No way Jose.” Sapnap rose from his position around the fire, throwing the scraps of his dinner -- which was just fish -- into the flames. </p><p> </p><p>The other two males groaned, complaining at how it was going to smell.</p><p>Yet Sapnap didn’t seem to care. He stepped over his bedroll and began to walk the perimeter of their little camp. He was on edge, respectively so. The hunters have been after Dream for the past 4 days, yet none of them have seen him yet. Only catching glimpses of him through the overgrowth as he would dive for cover. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was aggravating to the group, at least aggravating to all but the Hood. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap come on, get some rest.” Hood tries to coax Sapnap into considering rest.<br/>
<br/>
“I’m not getting any rest until that motherfucker is skewered on the end of my sword.” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Language. </em>” </p><p> </p><p><em> Only for the man to get more riled up, it seems. </em>Dream thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap rolls his eyes and tuts, gazing out in the direction Dream had hid himself. He stayed still, his breathing becoming shallow. It felt as if he had been caught, even though he knew he was in the clear. The fire was bright enough to blind the hunter to what could be lurking further in.. such as him. It wasn’t particularly smart to be so close to these hunters, but he was so curious. </p><p> </p><p>Dream has been so busy keeping them at his back that he hasn’t had the time to truly study them. Get to know the people who want to cut off his head and bring it in for reward. </p><p> </p><p>He ran his finger over the edges of the white circle mask that sat firmly over his face, leaving only his mouth exposed. </p><p> </p><p>Dream was truly curious what he had done to warrant such a valiant effort from so many different hunters. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s this guy even look like anyway?” Sapnap eventually returned to his bedroll after a long stare into the abyss. Sitting cross legged as he gazes over the flames of the fire to look at his partners. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what he looks like,” George lays down. Putting his hands behind his head as he gazes up at the clear sky. “Tall, green and weird.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“That just seems unrealistic.” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know,” Hood pipes in. “you didn’t believe me to be real when we first met.”</p><p> </p><p><em> Is Sapnap from a city? </em> Dream wonders. There are a lot of non humans that live in the world, Dream has met quite a few of them in his time, himself included. Though they are rarer to come across in cities and larger villages, yet it also didn’t quite track as Sapnap is a hunter. He should have been trained in how unpredictable the world can be, and how there are more than just humans in it.</p><p><br/>
“Bad, I still have a hard time believing you to be real.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em> Bad, that is his name? </em> Dream hums silently as he puts it to memory. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s supposed to be wearing a white mask with a smiling face on it.” George yawns. Closing his eyes much to Sapnap’s disapproval. </p><p> </p><p>“How tacky.” Sapnap lays back on his bedroll. His hands resting over his stomach as he mutters beneath his breath. </p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn’t hear what he was saying, but he can already guess it isn’t anything good when Bad corrects Snapnap’s language. </p><p> </p><p>He leans his back against the tree, leg dangling down from his branch as he waits out the night. At least waits it out long enough for the trio to fall asleep.. </p><p> </p><p>And at that point the wind began to pick up, feeding the fire and keeping it burning bright against the encroaching darkness. The wind <em> also </em> carried the soft snoring that came from the camp, snoring that piqued Dream’s interest. He didn’t realize how much time had passed until he processed the fact everyone was asleep. Including the hunter that vouched he wasn’t about to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Looks like his plan worked flawlessly. </p><p> </p><p>This was his chance, wasn’t it? To be able to sneak into camp and get a better look at the hunters. They had fallen asleep, they were unaware of what was around them. </p><p> </p><p><em> This is a dumb idea, </em> Dream hums as he sits up. Both legs dangling downwards as he examines the foliage that lay relatively undisturbed beneath his feet. </p><p> </p><p><em> Any sane person wouldn’t even dare to do this. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Dream silently dropped from his tree. Luckily for him, he was really quite far from sane. Quietly navigating the crunchy sounds of the forest, wincing at each crackle and snap his feet caused. It really wasn’t too terribly loud, far from it actually, but every sound felt immensely louder when there were attempts to keep silent. </p><p> </p><p>He stood at the outer ring of the clearing, his eyes looking over the men that laid resting. They were huddled beneath their blankets. It surprised him that no one was awake for watch.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost cute, if these people haven’t been trying to hunt him down for the past few days.<br/>
<br/>
it isn’t like he hasn’t had hunters before, he has had many try to come for him. It was a challenge he shouldn’t have really embraced, especially with being non human. He already knows it makes it easier for him to be degraded down to a monster for an easier kill. He has eyes on his shoulders and he hides his face behind a mask. His appearance is nothing more than something for the hunters to recognize, a deer in the woods. Standing and waiting to be struck down. </p><p> </p><p>Only he’s not just going to stand and wait. He never lets them win, any of them, but he loves to make them believe they could win. It's all part of the game. </p><p> </p><p>Dream knows how to fight, he’s more than confident in his skills to survive. Possibly even just a little bit too confident in his skills. </p><p> </p><p>He believes that even as he potentially stands in the middle of this group of hunters, he will be able to escape if any of them were to wake up.. None of them were awake though. So his curiosity presses him further. </p><p> </p><p><em> They look so peaceful. </em> </p><p> </p><p>Dream walked further into the circle and stopped in the empty space in front of the fire, looking at the three sleeping bodies. He was infatuated with Bad, his skin was that of a starless night. The orange glow barely even <em> touched </em> the darkness of his skin, his hood still pulled over his head even as he lay resting. The edges folded down over his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Bad seemed so familiar, but Dream didn’t know why. He stood a mere few feet away from bad, looking over the armour that’s neatly piled at his side, his sheathed sword barely tucked beneath the bedroll. It looked like a diamond sword judging by how the pommel was wrapped. </p><p> </p><p>The thought passed, but Dream quickly swatted it away. There was no way he would be able to snag that sword even if it wasn’t as far tucked beneath the bedroll as it was. It was too risky, he’s seen men wake from a dead sleep just from sensing someone gazing at their weapon. He was chancing his safety with even thinking about taking it. </p><p> </p><p>He walked past, giving a glance over on George. The man he should kill right here and now, he was the tracker. Always on Dream’s heels no matter what the runner did to try to lose him. George was quick, he’s got to give him credit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It would make it harder for them to find me if he was just gone. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His head tilting ever so slightly as his eyes focus on the dirty white goggles that draped from George’s neck. There was a gentle glow to them, <em> enchanted. </em> That would explain how this hunter could always seem to see where he was at, even without entirely seeing him. He should break those without hesitation. Rip them from George’s neck and smash them against the rocks. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Dream realizes that he’s overstayed his unknown welcome when he could hear the chirping of the morning birds. Alerting to a rising sun that can’t yet be seen by anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have the chance to look at Sapnap, the man who seemed the most keen on impaling Dream’s heart on his sword. Maybe it was for the best.<br/>
<br/>
Or for the worst.<br/>
<br/>
Dream didn’t notice when Sapnap woke up, it didn’t even register in the green man’s brain that Sapnap would be the first one to wake up. Even if it was a high possibility he really should have considered. </p><p> </p><p>He had woken as Dream stood over George, contemplating if he was going to attempt to get rid of the man or not. Before settling on letting him live for now. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap’s heart raced, he kept his body still and his breathing as even as if he was still asleep. Not wanting to alert the being in the camp to him being awake. He was vulnerable, open to attack. If he even moved he ran the risk of getting attacked and having little way of defending himself. </p><p> </p><p>Yet he was terrified for the safety of his partner. Watching Dream’s hands flex into fists and relax. Sapnap recognized that contemplation, and it made him scold himself for even allowing the possibility of falling asleep when the enemy was still so close to them. </p><p> </p><p>Dream stepped away from George, he turned his back to the man as he finished his circle. Walking past Sapnap.. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a split second decision, but it sure felt like it. The idea rolled around in this hunter’s head for what felt like eternity, but the actions felt as if he had no time to truly think about it. Dream was only a foot away from Sapnap. In all his tall, green and weird glory. The eyes on his shoulders brought a shiver down Sapnap’s back. It looked wrong, it looked all wrong. Why would anything that lived look like that if there wasn’t something wrong with them. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap’s hand snaps out, wrapping around Dream’s ankle as he hauls himself to his knees. Yanking back and pulling the male’s foot from under him. </p><p> </p><p>It caught Dream completely off guard, and he yelped as his back hit the ground. The other two hunters startled awake. </p><p> </p><p>“I gotcha you little <em> bitch. </em>” Sapnap growls, a gleam in his eye that brought fire to Dream’s chest.</p><p> </p><p> He kicked his foot into Sapnap’s face, scrambling to his feet when Sapnap inevitably released his grip with a loud curse. Nothing else mattered except getting away, getting out. He should have never entered that camp, he should have never let his curiosity get the better of him. </p><p> </p><p><em>I knew this was a bad idea.</em><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Sapnap!” he could hear Bad calling after him. Yelling at him to let Dream go, to just let him run since they weren’t prepared to take him on.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap only barked back “<em>you’re not prepared, </em> but i’m not going to let him get away from me!”</p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t far behind Dream, in fact he held his pace well for having just been asleep moments prior.. It was both exciting and absolutely horrifying to Dream. To have a hunter as dedicated as this on his heels. Most would wait until they were prepared, it was a risk on their own lives to chase after a target without the proper precautions.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Stop running! You’re not getting away from me again.” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Away from me.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream found those words weird, as Sapnap was in a team wasn’t he? There were three of them after him. Yet he took this hunt as seriously as if he was the only one doing it, it gave Dream the impression Sapnap thought very little of his teammates. Or he held no trust in them. </p><p> </p><p>Or it was none of the above and Sapnap was the hound that runs the prey down until they get worn out. </p><p> </p><p>Dream wasn’t too sure if that thought was thrilling or nerve wracking. Perhaps both.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay away from me!” Dream squeaks back in response. He tested fate and now fate was trying to take away his kneecaps. He’s starting to rethink all of the choices he’s made in the past 20 minutes. Maybe the past few hours, probably safe to rethink all of the choices he’s made in the past few hours.</p><p> </p><p>Yet the only response Dream was able to hear was a laugh and a huffed “<em>you wish.”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Dream’s lungs began to burn, his legs growing numb. Weaving in and out of the trees, over fallen logs and through grass that had grown taller than even him. But no matter where he went Sapnap was right behind him. He was holding to his word, he wasn’t going to let Dream get away. </p><p> </p><p><em> This was just a challenge </em> Dream tried to convince himself. A challenge he had accepted, yeah, just a challenge. It was testing his endurance, endurance the hunter was matching tenfold. The bitch didn’t even look tired, and It began to fester a new type of fear in the man's chest, a type he hasn’t quite felt before. </p><p> </p><p>Dream has never really been afraid of people, he’s never been afraid of consequence either. not for many years,  He was always on top of the game, a few steps ahead. It was a major contributor as to why he was being hunted. He liked to stick his fingers in places where they don’t belong. </p><p> </p><p>He never fully considers consequences. </p><p> </p><p>Now he’s seeing the fruitions of his choices, and he doesn’t know if he can get away.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s footing fell wrong. </p><p> </p><p>His foot slipped out from under him, the ground was wet, the morning dew was setting him up to get his kneecap privileges revoked. his body hit the ground hard, wind knocked from his chest. He groped the forest floor, desperation choking in his lungs. He was barely able to trip to his feet before getting slammed to the ground again, this time looking up to the wild eyes of the hunter. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap’s bandana already looked soaked with sweat, his teeth grit together and lips turned into a crooked smile. He had the upper hand, a deep nearly satisfied sounding growl rumbled his throat. it caused a cold shiver to run down Dream’s spine. </p><p> </p><p>Dream looked up at a predator, a wolf who’s maws were a mere inches from latching onto the throat of their prey. Dream was almost convinced that was exactly what Sapnap was going to do.</p><p> </p><p>He struggled, legs kicking out and hands attempting to strike the soft zones on Sapnaps body. Dream was way over his head, he was taller than the man on top of him, but was out of his weight class. Sapnap knew this as well, using his weight against the taller male to keep him pinned. Snagging Dreams wrists with a grip tight enough for Dream to elicit a yelp in response. </p><p> </p><p>“Get off me!” Dream’s hands were pinned to either side of his head, and no matter how hard he kicked and pushed against the male over top of him he couldn’t get him to budge. </p><p> </p><p>“This is the end of the road for you!” Sapnap laughed in his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap!” </p><p> </p><p>“George over here! I have him!” </p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn’t believe it. Killed by his own curiosity? By a power trip he thought he was safe enough to have? More specifically killed by a man who seemed more than excited to spill his blood. Sapnap was bloodthirsty, and Dream was lucky he didn’t have a weapon summoned or his life span would have been cut short minutes ago.<br/>
<br/>
He needs to get away, he needs to think. </p><p> </p><p>“What even the fuck are you anyway,” Sapnap huffed. Dream couldn’t help but feel a bit offended at the question. It was a question that no matter how he answered, it wouldn’t matter. </p><p> </p><p>Because he wasn’t human, and he wasn’t anything Sapnap knew. He was just a bounty, a kill. A bag of emeralds to add to this hunter’s wealth. </p><p> </p><p>So instead he answered in the only safe way he knew how. “I’m Dream.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Dream, huh?” the hunter’s brows raise, he asked a question regarding the species, yet was given a name. He didn’t expect that, as he’s asked the question many times before and have been given angry bitter responses to the pride of their species or race. It was enough for him to hesitate for a mere half second, his attention getting pulled to behind him as he heard George call his name again. His partner seemed to be having a bit of an issue finding him.<br/>
<br/>
He could feel Sapnap’s grip loosen just a little bit, but it was enough. It was a window, an opportunity. An opportunity he was not about to let get past him. Dream wrenched his wrist free, grabbing a fistful of dirt that was gratefully donated by the forest. Throwing it into Sapnap’s face as he turned back to face Dream. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap snarled, but Dream was already throwing the now blind man off, clambering to his feet. A firm hand yanked on the back of his vest, dragging him back down to the dirt. </p><p> </p><p>Dream wasn’t about to let Sapnap get the best of him again, not when his teammates were so close. He didn’t have time, <em> he didn’t have time. </em> </p><p> </p><p>He whipped around and swung his fist with everything he had in his body. He didn’t know if he was going to make contact with his target, but the sudden shock of pain in his hand shot up to his elbow. He knew he made contact, right to Sapnap’s lower jaw. </p><p> </p><p>It was a loud crack and an angry cry, but he let go of Dream. It gave Dream the moment he needed, and before anything could change his outcome Dream was darting into the forest. </p><p> </p><p>George barrelling in moments later. “Sapnap!”<br/>
<br/>
“Forget ‘bout me ‘n go get ‘im!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re hurt!”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m jus’ dazed, go ‘n fucking get ‘im!” Sapnap snapped, immediately regretting how aggressive he was to George. He <em> was </em> hurt, his words slurred and his vision unable to find focus. George didn’t deserve his anger that was clearly directed to who they were hunting. </p><p><br/>
“I have his trail tracked,” George tried to reassure. As he did, he saw the way Dream ran and will be able to easily follow his trail. “We need to make sure you’re okay.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap just wished George had arrived a moment sooner. Maybe then they would still have Dream.</p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“So his name is Dream?” Bad asks again for what felt to be the millionth time. Sapnap was starting to feel his patience wear thinner by the second.<br/>
<br/>
“<em>Yes Bad, </em> his name is <em> Dream </em> .” he sat on a log sharpening his sword. It had been no more than an hour since Dream punched the shit out of his jaw and booked it into the foliage. It angered him that he had let Dream get away like that. It was <em> humiliating. </em>He didn’t need a mirror to know that he had already started to bruise, and it was only going to look worse from here.</p><p> </p><p>“What kind of name is that.” George laughed. “<em> Dream, Dream Dream Dream.” </em> he sang the name, he seemed to be amused by it. It rubbed Sapnap wrong the way Dream’s name rolled off George’s tongue. <br/>
<br/>
“I don’t know,” shrugging, Sapnap raised his blade up to inspect it beneath the sunlight. “What kind of name <em> is </em> that <em> George not found.” </em> </p><p> </p><p>George rolls his eyes “it was just a joke, you weren’t supposed to take it seriously.”<br/>
<br/>
“Consider it taken seriously.”<br/>
<br/>
“Guys come on,” Bad smacks his hands to his thighs. He had been left behind at the camp when Sapnap chased after Dream. George had scrambled to his feet soon after to go aid his partner in the chase. But Bad was left to collect the things that were left behind, luckily he was able to successfully hold everyone’s items in his inventory and bring them back. Not without a bit of rearranging, but he managed.  “This isn’t really the time to bicker, we should get going. Dream could be anywhere by now.” </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not just anywhere though,” George corrects. Tapping the goggles that rest over his eyes. “His trail is still clear as day, so we know he hasn’t made it <em> too </em> far.” </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap stands, sheathing his sword. “Bad is right. You may have his trail but we don’t know what he’s capable of. He could shake us or something.”<br/>
<br/>
“I doubt it. I could track him even if he’s days away, or if he happens to enter a Nether portal.” </p><p> </p><p>“No one would dare go into the Nether anyway, even those with a death wish.” Sapnap rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dream couldn’t believe he got away, it was by the skin of his teeth but he was able to do it.<br/>
He looks down to his wrists, bruises already blooming from where Sapnap held him. They didn’t really hurt, but they were a bit tender. </p><p> </p><p>They were going to be a reminder of his stupidity, a reminder he hopes fades quickly. But because he’s become low on food, and had just depleted what little water was left in his water skins, he knew it wasn’t going to be leaving him anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>He feels really quite disappointed in himself, he never used to be that vulnerable. It wasn’t a good idea to go into the hunters camp, and it certainly wasn’t a good idea to even have been that close to their camp in the first place. </p><p> </p><p><em> I’ve become content, </em> he scolds himself. <em> And I'm reaping the rewards of being content.. </em></p><p> </p><p>The air had started to become more dry with each step, suggesting he was getting closer to the desert, which he was not excited about in the least. The forest, as dense as it was, provided a type of cover the desert just couldn’t. </p><p> </p><p><em> If </em> he could successfully cross the rolling hills of sand, he could be free from the hunters for a while. It would hide his tracks, keep George and his goggles from being able to easily pick up his trail, if at all. </p><p> </p><p>Yet it also put him at a major disadvantage if any of the hunters were closer than he thought.. He doesn’t want to underestimate them again. He doesn’t have the stamina to be put in another life or death situation, especially against Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>This isn’t the first time Dream has been hunted, nor does he assume it will be the last. He’s had many hunters on his tail, and many of those hunters gave up on him. Other’s held a different fate, one he warned them of many times. It wasn’t his fault they didn’t listen to him.</p><p> </p><p>He assumed this group would be the same as the others, but they were different, very different. More dedicated, more careful. They held a different air around them, and it was dangerous. Dream even considered the possibility of them being privately hired. It was easier to find professionals that way instead of making a free for all. Though what would be the point in hiring dedicated professionals? He really didn’t understand. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> They had kicked me out, there’s no way they would have privately hired this trio. Must've just been lucky to have found my bounty. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream continued to walk towards where he believed the desert was going to be. Even if he didn’t want to find it, he would inevitably run into it. As the only other way to go would be in the direction of the hunters, and he wasn’t too keen on having another interaction with them this day. </p><p> </p><p>He was exhausted, having had no real rest in way too long. He opened up his inventory, a shimmering and transparent interface hovering beneath his fingertips. </p><p> </p><p>Very few were able to do this, it was magic. </p><p> </p><p>A magic that was still trying to be understood. It was humans at first who were the only ones able to do this, but soon some non humans began to come forward and share their fluency in this magic. Their ability to hold items in a liminal space that only they can access, to enchant and make their tools stronger. </p><p> </p><p>Or even dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>The Kingsmen didn’t like knowing non humans could do what was originally believed a gift for just humans. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Kingsmen didn’t like anything that had to do with beings that weren’t human. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream summoned a stale piece of bread, the interface melting away as the bread appeared in his hand. It wasn’t much, but it would be enough to keep him going until he could come across a pool of water. Or even an animal he could kill for real food. </p><p> </p><p>He looked around him, the sun showing it was becoming mid morning. He was happy that it wasn’t night, he didn’t have to worry about mobs as much. He could concentrate on moving forward, and not having to constantly fight to keep himself alive. </p><p> </p><p>Yet on the other hand, it also made it easier for the hunters to trail after him as well. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Not everything can be perfect.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Dream knew how dangerous the night was, but he also became very familiar with how the hunters treated the night with reverence. It was a force to be reckoned with, even the most experienced and dangerous hunters feared the night. As a simple undead run in could be your last, especially if you weren’t expecting it. </p><p> </p><p>That’s why Dream did most of his traveling at night, sure he had to evade the mobs, but it was easier to fend off against them than it was the hunters. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have that luxury right now. </p><p> </p><p>Dream pressed forward, evading low hanging branches and trying to travel the most difficult way possible. The harder it was for him to move forward, the harder it will be for the others as well. He knew George only followed his exact trail, even if it meant going over some unconventional terrain. </p><p> </p><p>He stepped over rocks that began to become more abundantly found, trees becoming scraggly and losing their leaves. Even this early in the season when they should be bright green. Dream was starting to regret his choice of direction. </p><p> </p><p>He really began to regret it as he felt a cool updraft. </p><p> </p><p>Dream’s eyes laid into a ravine that spread for what seemed like <em> miles. </em> His teeth chewing the inside of his lip as he carefully approaches it. The ravine looked like an abyss, and Dream felt his heart drop to his stomach as he tried to peer over the edge from his safe distance. </p><p> </p><p>There was no way he was going to be able to go around this, but maybe he could go across it? </p><p> </p><p>Ravines had a tendency of having spots that made it possible to leap across. At the moment that was infinitely impossible, the other side of the ravine had to be well more than a half mile wide. But with it being as long as it is? There has to be a spot that will allow him over. </p><p> </p><p>Dream glances behind him as he starts to follow the edge, he’s nervous. Rightfully so. Things like this can easily take his life if he were to slip in, and he’s heard his share of stories of people getting thrown into ravines. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn’t really looking into dying by falling.. Or by getting thrown. </p><p> </p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“George, are you sure he came this way?”<br/>
<br/>
“I’m positive he went this way.” George confirms with a solid nod. He was so confident in fact, that he had his sword summoned and at his hip. Ready to be drawn at a moment's notice. </p><p> </p><p>“But this is the direction of the badlands.” Bad didn’t sound too worried, more curious in fact. Nobody ever travelled out to the badlands, even if they were attempting to get away from something. <em> Or someone. </em> They were more dangerous than the forests.</p><p> </p><p>The badlands held no laws, no rules, no mercy. </p><p> </p><p>It’s where pillagers ran rampant, where even the sun couldn’t scare away most mobs. At least the ones that were already immune to its deadly light. It’s where traitors of The Kingsmen go when exiled, when the leaders deem it fit for them to die a slow and painful death. The only mercy being given by the mobs that desire to feed off their flesh or use their bones for arrows. </p><p> </p><p>Badboyhalo was very familiar with the badlands, therefore he wasn’t afraid of them. They were almost like a second home to the humanoid, something no one else could even fathom of understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“If he goes into the badlands it might be smart to just leave him.” George -- a man with a sense of self preservation -- couragely suggests. </p><p> </p><p>“If he goes into the badlands we’ll follow after him.” Sapnap nearly snarls. “I’m not afraid of whatever comes out of there.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“It wouldn’t be smart-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“ <em> It wouldn’t be smart,” </em>Sapnap mocks. “Did i fucking stutter? Stupid bitch?” </p><p> </p><p>“Language!” Bad huffs, grabbing Sapnaps shoulder to make him stop and turn to him. “George is right,”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“George is scared-”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“George knows what the badlands are like.” he was as patient as ever, Bad was. His voice gentle, his grip on Sapnap’s shoulder was even soft. George couldn’t understand how someone like him had so much patience, if anyone had the right to be bitter it was that man.. And if anyone had the right to hold their tongue and have a bit of patience, it was Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason though that unnatural amount of patience just made Sapnap more upset, made him feel as if he was being treated like a child. Who was this individual? This humanoid creature with empty eyes that somehow held so much emotion. </p><p> </p><p>“He just doesn’t want any of us to get hurt.” </p><p><br/>
“Then he should just stay back.” Sapnap bites  back, brushing Bad’s hand from his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“If Dream went into the badlands we should at least go over a plan, and that's <em> if </em> he was even able to cross over.” </p><p><br/>
“Cross over?” Sapnap finally finds a moment to breathe. </p><p> </p><p>“There’s a giant ravine that spans over 20 miles,” George begins to fill him in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s nearly impossible to cross.” Bad finishes. “You have to be either extremely lucky and find a short gap, or have the proper equipment to build across. And from what i’ve experienced,” Bad holds up a finger as matter-of-factly. “Dream doesn’t have the materials needed to build across. So he will have to be forced to find a short gap.” </p><p><br/>
“And we’re at the wrong end of the ravine for that.” George had muttered so quietly Sapnap almost didn’t hear him at all. </p><p> </p><p>“How do you know?” it was a valid question, but a question George did not want to answer. He just looked down to the interface he had summoned. His fingers twitching as he swipes through an inventory Sapnap couldn’t see. It looks like nothing more than a glimmer in the light to him, just as his own interface looks like a glimmer in the light to anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright fine, just ignore me then goggle face.” Sapnap rolls his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, guys.” Bad holds his hand out to shush the group, his head tilting up to the sky as he whispers “<em> do you hear that? </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“<em>No?” </em> the two mutter in unison. </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, an explosion shakes the ground. Birds flee from the trees and the trio quickly look to each other, all of them already knowing what it was. </p><p> </p><p>“Creeper.” </p><p> </p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Dream was exhausted, tired, out of it. There was barely anything working in this man’s brain as he followed along the edge of the ravine. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t a surprise he didn’t notice it at first. </p><p> </p><p>The low hiss that seemed to blend into the rest of the sounds of the forest, a hiss that Dream didn’t recognize until he turned and came face to face with the rotting face of a disfigured pig. </p><p> </p><p>A Creeper. </p><p> </p><p>Creepers were enigma’s truly. Many of the mobs that exist in this world perplex people, but these were a breed that should never even be walking, even with magic. Some people believed them to be the souls of the damned that have dragged their way out of hell, only to possess a wild boar and use their body to enact revenge on the living.</p><p> </p><p>Others believe them to be failed experiments of The Kingsmen. </p><p> </p><p>Dream takes in a sharp breath, whipping around to face the creature that is signing off on his incomplete will. He doesn’t even have any beneficiaries yet! He tries to put distance between him and the Creeper, even though his attempts at even trying to stay alive seem quite.. Futile. </p><p> </p><p>He’s so stupid, <em> so stupid. </em> He couldn’t believe he got himself here, he couldn’t believe this was the thing that was going to end him. A damned mob he had been telling himself he didn’t have to worry about. </p><p> </p><p><em> Complacency equals suicide. </em> A hauntingly familiar voice echoes within his thoughts. <em> You deserve to die if you become complacent.  </em></p><p> </p><p>The creeper didn’t wait for him either, not that it was doing that in the first place. Creeper’s don’t think, much less care about what’s around them. It only grew closer, its rotting skin glowing orange before exploding. destroying the ground around them and throwing Dream back to the crumbling edge of the ravine. He tried to grab hold, to keep himself from going over. He grabbed at the dirt, at the rocks, at the dried up roots from the decaying trees that decorated the ravine. But none of it could keep him up, the entire edge around Dream sloughed downwards. There was nothing that was stopping it, nothing keeping him from being dragged down into the abyss, into a darkness he couldn't even see into.  </p><p> </p><p>A cry was caught in his throat, and the fall felt like forever, like it was forever. Just as the scream in his throat felt as if it would never become freed. </p><p> </p><p>What was it to have your life flash before your eyes? To remember everything you had ever experienced all in just a few moments. Dream didn’t experience this life flash when sapnap straddled over him with murder in his eyes, so why now did it flood over him.</p><p><br/>
Why now did he watch himself, seeing his own body -- his own hands -- gripped tightly to a damaged sword. He was younger then, told to survive or die, and he did what he had to do. </p><p> </p><p><em> I did what I had to. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing, boy?” a voice hissed at him. A shadow looming over the young male, at the time he was no older than 14.. A child. Never having experienced the real harshness of the world until that day. Until his eyes looked up at the scowl that marked his path for what would seem like the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>“F-fighting-” </p><p><br/>
“<em>Rebelling. </em> ” he was harshly corrected, the man grabbing the dull and cracked sword by its blade and ripping it from young Dream’s hands. “Do you know what we do to those who disobey?” </p><p><br/>
Dream didn’t answer. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course you don’t, you’re new here aren’t you? So run boy, run and survive. Maybe then you will understand.” </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t know what was really going to happen to him that day. He was naïve, he thought he knew what was going on when he was given to them. But the consequences of his choices were already written down before he even knew what they were going to be. All he knew was that he was told to run, he was told to run. He did what he had to, he did what he had to. </p><p> </p><p>He did what he had to. </p><p> </p><p>He hit water. </p><p> </p><p>It knocked the air from his lungs and shocked his body, how long was he falling? He didn’t know. He was dazed as he hit the bottom of the pool. He wasn’t present, he wasn’t even awake.. And he felt almost comforted by it. The gentle caress of the cool water soothed the stinging pain of the impact. It would be a lie if he were to say he didn’t want the feeling to leave.. But everything must come to an end. His body demanded air, and the water that kept him suspended could not supply such a thing. </p><p> </p><p>The comforting hug of the cool water quickly became suffocating. He couldn’t breathe, his eyes snap open as he immediately starts to fight against the water. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Up, I need to go up! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Breaking the surface he scrambles to haul himself to the edge, coughing up the water he happened to have breathed in, nausea washing over him as he tries his damndest to not vomit. </p><p> </p><p>He stays clutching the edge of the pool, struggling to catch his breath. It felt just as suffocating as it was to be beneath the surface, Dream didn’t die, but it still felt as if he was going to. The panic in his chest keeps him from finding calm, and his adrenaline continuing to keep his body numb.</p><p> </p><p>The Judicator would’ve been disappointed in him, he would have looked down on Dream like he was a piece of trash meant to be cast to the side. He could practically feel the disappointing gaze on him already.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t think about that right now. Those were not the thoughts of someone who was going to survive.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s body began to violently shake, and it only got worse when he finally attempted to pull himself out. A soft whimper that turned into a loud cry as he attempted to swing his left leg onto the edge. It hurt, it hurt <em> a lot </em> . His adrenaline couldn’t keep that pain at bay any longer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Oh god he hoped it wasn’t broken.. That it was nothing but shock. Maybe he had just hit the water too hard.</p><p> </p><p>He leads with his right leg instead, pulling himself up enough to roll the rest of the way out. Laying on his back and looking up into the bright sky that could be found beyond the mouth of the ravine. Taking him more than a moment to gain the courage to look down to his leg. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t look broken.. Who was he kidding. It looked and felt <em> shattered. </em> </p><p> </p><p>“It was a creeper!” </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t think this day could get any worse. Was this karma? The real consequences of his actions? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What did I do to get all of this to happen to me.. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“It was a creeper!” Sapnap caught himself grinning as he pushed past the scraggly trees and towards the ravine. </p><p> </p><p>Creepers didn’t just explode, they also didn’t explode around animals. It was <em> only </em> around other people or humanoids did they prime themselves to try to blow someone to kingdom come. </p><p> </p><p>It was all Sapnap needed to know that it was Dream that got blown up. </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap wait!” George calls after him. Leaving Bad behind to try to catch up. He never was a good runner, and it always made George feel a little bad when Bad got left in the dust. Now especially more than ever. </p><p> </p><p>“You need to wait, it could be dangerous!”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Dangerous my ass!” he barks back. Standing at the edge of the explosion. Looking at how it sloughs down into the ravine, rocks still coming loose and tumbling in. Smelling thickly of gunpowder and burned foliage.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap was brave, or he was stupid. Either way he wanted to investigate, see if he could catch a glimpse of that green bastard at the bottom of the ravine. </p><p><br/>
“Sapnap!” </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up I just want to see.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sapnap you’re going to-” </p><p> </p><p>Too late. It was too late, Sapnap didn’t listen and George watched as the unstable ground slid out from beneath Sapnap’s feet. </p><p> </p><p>He got too close to the carnage, curiosity came to kill him. Dragging him by the ankles into the ravine that had also claimed Dream. George was horrified, he wished he knew what to do. Bad would know, but he wasn’t here now was he.</p><p> </p><p>Sapnap fell, though he wasn’t as terrified about the fall as Dream had been. His teeth clenched together as he rights himself in the air, swiping his hand out to open his interface, grabbing the item he needed to achieve a safe landing. Realizing just a few moments before impact into a pool of water that it was unneeded.</p><p> </p><p>Coming up for air and shaking his hair from his eyes, he returns his item to his inventory as he looks up from where he fell. </p><p> </p><p>He was lucky, he could have broken a leg if that had gone just a little differently. He could have broken a lot of things if that fall had gone just a little bit differently.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Sapnap!” George yelled down, it echoed off the deep walls and caused Sapnap to wince. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m alive Georgie! Don’t you worry your pretty little ass. I’m going to live to see another day.. I just got to find a way out of here.” Sapnap hauled himself out of the pool. He was wearing enchanted armor, so really even if that fall decided to go differently, he still had more protection than the average man. He barely even felt affected as he shook the water from his hair.</p><p> </p><p>A small hum in his chest as he gazes down to a wet trail that leads further into the ravine. </p><p> </p><p>Dream. </p><p> </p><p><em> He’s hiding, how cute. </em> Sapnap thinks to himself, his grin returning. The shimmering interface appearing back beneath his finger tips, only to vanish and be replaced with a soft glowing enchanted iron axe. Dream must've heard their voices and decided the only smart thing was to hide. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell Bad that when I come back up I’ll have a surprise!” </p><p> </p><p>“What?!” George heard him loud and clear. In fact, he heard him just a little too clearly. He looked over his shoulder, he waited for Bad to show up, but he still hadn’t caught up yet. He wished he could see into the ravine.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He knew it was a mistake to team up with Sapnap. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Oh Dreeeeam. </em>” Sapnap sings, raising the axe to his shoulder as he follows the drying trail. </p><p> </p><p>He was excited, he was <em> ecstatic </em>, this was it. This was what he’s been waiting for. Sapnap couldn’t help but laugh. It echoed, and it echoed loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Dream </p><p> </p><p>Oh Dream. </p><p> </p><p>What was he to do? His back was pressed against the cold wall of the ravine, hidden inside a crevice he had found in the walls. It was tight, but it was all he had. It was all he had to use to hide. His hand was pressed over his mouth, but no matter what he did he couldn’t control his breathing. </p><p> </p><p>His leg hurt, his body ached, he couldn’t even see straight. His throat felt raw and he couldn’t even stop his body from shivering. This was it. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I didn’t die from falling, but I’m going to die from Sapnap. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew he shouldn’t have tempted fate today, he should have just taken the gift that was laid before him and ran. Instead he took the moment of peace to investigate the hunters, he had sealed his own fate.. Was this his karma? Not letting the hunters rest in peace so he would have more time to put distance between him and them?</p><p> </p><p>Dream opened his inventory with shaking fingers, the footsteps gradually growing louder to his hiding spot. </p><p> </p><p>His own breathing grew shallow. </p><p> </p><p>He summoned the only weapon he had on him, as he had to trade everything to villagers in order to get a single healing potion from the last injury he had acquired. He didn’t think he’d need a new weapon this soon. He thought he still had time. </p><p> </p><p>Now he clutched the splintering handle of a stone axe, its blade chipped and showing its use. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>Dreeaaaam, </em>I know you’re down here.” Sapnap sang out again, he was closer. He was so much closer. </p><p> </p><p>Dream tried to push himself further into the crevice, biting back a whimper when his leg inevitably protested against the movement. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t enough, <em> it wasn’t enough, it wasn’t enough.  </em></p><p> </p><p>A hand reached into the crevice, Dream couldn’t even react as it grabbed onto his pants. Violently dragging him from his hiding place. He yelped, raising his axe to attack, to protect himself, only to have it ripped from his grip. </p><p> </p><p>Sapnap didn’t even hesitate to grab it, in fact he expected it. He grinned broadly as he stood over Dream, and he laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s all you have?” throwing the poor excuse of an axe far out of reach.</p><p> </p><p>Dream raised his hands as his last line of defense. He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know how to survive this. He knew he had to, he knew he had to do something. But what could he even do? </p><p> </p><p>He got away from him now but then what? He couldn’t get anywhere on this injury. It would only be a matter of minutes before the hunter struck their axe through his neck. </p><p> </p><p>“And to think I would be the one doing the honors!” Sapnap pressed the blunt curve of his weapon into Dream’s neck to keep him pinned. It burned his skin oh god it burned. </p><p> </p><p>Dream didn’t know enchantments like this existed, he couldn’t even grab the blade with his hands without it burning his skin. A nearly silent whine breathed past his lips, but it was loud enough for Sapnap to hear. </p><p><br/>
“Ya like that? Nobody else but me can do that neat trick.” He looks Dream over, perplexed by the man. Dream wasn’t really anything he’s seen, and this is while he’s teamed up with Badboyhalo. A guy who literally looks like the Holy Prime Church depictions of demons.</p><p> </p><p>Dream’s hands were black, even as the rest of his body was a grassy green, and it looked as if the colour bled into his veins and faded up into his forearm. The eyes on his shoulders looked like eyes of ender, and more of the black can be found trailing down the right side of Dream’s face and to his jaw. What even was he? Sapnap wondered. He had many characteristics of an enderman, yet he looked absolutely nothing like one. <em> Was he a child of the end? </em> Sapnap had heard rumors about those creatures. They were born from a dying human that was given to the end. He didn’t know how it worked, but it must be a thing if he was looking at <em> this </em> monstrosity.</p><p> </p><p>Then his eyes trailed further down, and Sapnap huffed another loud laugh as he kicked Dream’s leg. </p><p> </p><p>Dream cursed loudly, trying to make it sound more angry than in pain. He didn’t want Sapnap to enjoy this more than he already was.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“Did you really think you could get away from me on <em> that </em>? Bitch I can tell that's broken.” Sapnap puts more weight onto the axe as he adjusts his stance over Dream. Pressing his foot into the broken leg. </p><p><br/>
“Get off me!” Dream cries out. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad!” George whips around, hearing the echoed cries and laughter funnel up from the ravine. “Bad we have to stop him, he’s going to kill him.” </p><p><br/>
Bad runs up behind George he hated he couldn’t run as fast as him or Sapnap, but he was here now and that was all that mattered. He flinched as he heard loud pleas turn into choked screaming. </p><p> </p><p>“Bad please, I don't know what to do!” George stayed away from the edge, he wanted to peer down but he didn’t trust the stability of the Ravine. </p><p> </p><p>“It's okay, it’s okay! I can take care of this.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! It's not the best but i've been wanting to share for a while. chapters probably won't be as long as the first, but i'm excited to share this story idea concept!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>